Duel Chronicles I: Attack of the Pet Deck
by Kuinra Shisa
Summary: The first Duel Chronicles installment, Jounouchi battles a lonely girl and her pets.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yugioh but I did create a number of the cards that appear in this story.

**Ryu: **While I wait for ideas for chapter 13 of "Why So Alone" I think I'll do something I've wanted to do for a while. As a Yugioh fan I'm a big fan of Duel Monsters. I play the game in real life and am actually pretty good, (best at my school). So anyway, what I'm going to do is release a series of one chapter short fics that are focused on just… random duels. Basically, I'll introduce an original character and have them duel it out with one of the Yugioh cast members. Why? For other dueling fan like me of course. If you're not a fan of dueling and are more into Yugioh for the cute characters _/cough/ _Ryou_ /cough/_ then these stories won't be for you but if you like Duel Monsters then hopefully you'll enjoy these.

Also, as I mentioned in the disclaimer, in a lot of the fics I'll have my original characters, and maybe some of the Yugioh cast, use cards that I came up with on my own. In these cases I'll include full descriptions of the cards at he end of each chapter. As for the duels themselves, I'll conduct them under the rules used in the anime following Battle City (Doma – GX) but I'll be using the real-life versions of cards. As for the names of the cards… I tend to use some English names and some Japanese names, but you should be able to figure them out. If not and you really want to know just say so in a review and I'll answer at the beginning of the next installment.

Okay, I'll shut up and get to it now.

* * *

Duel Chronicles I: Attack of the Pet Deck

"I'm gonna be late again!"

Katsuya Jounouchi was still jet-lagged from his recent trip to Egypt. It had been an exhausting trip, both physically and emotionally. How many times does a person enter an alternate world where they have to fight for their life only to have one of their closest friends cross into the world of the dead. Things weren't quiet the same without the Pharaoh, but everyone was adjusting.

"Come on Jounouchi," came Honda's voice, accompanying the sound of pounding on the front door of the apartment.

'_Why are they called apartments if they're all stuck together?' _Jou wondered as he opened the front door.

"It's about time," Honda said when his friend appeared.

"Shaddup," Jou replied. "I'm still beat from last week."

"I hear that man," Honda agreed as they started toward the stairs. "But the teachers aren't going accept that so we'd better get a move on."

"I know, I know," Jou replied as they both started down the stairs, both oblivious to the gleam in the eye of the person that had been hiding around the corner of Jou's apartment building.

"Katsuya Jounouchi… the mongrel…"

**/AFTER SCHOOL/**

"Man am I beat," Jou said, stretching while his friends changed their shoes. He couldn't wait to get home and take a nap.

"What's everyone doing after school?" asked Yugi Mutou, King of Games.

Technically it had been Atem, a.k.a. Yami, that had won the title but he'd moved on to his afterlife. Plus, Yugi did beat him in the Ceremonial Battle so that could mean he was the new King. But Jou wasn't sure.

"Let me think," Anzu said, pausing a moment. "I don't have to work… I'm free."

"Me too," Honda said.

"I haven't got plans," Ryou spoke up. Now that Bakura was gone for good Ryou had been hanging out with his friends a lot more.

"I dunno," Jou said, opening his locker. "I was thinkin' about goin' home and nappin'…" he paused at the site of the letter on top of the shoes in his locker. He blushed a little as he reached for it, _'Is this a…'_

"What you got there Jou," Honda asked, coming up behind him and wrapping an arm around his neck. "Is that a love letter?" He snatched it away.

"Maybe I'd tell ya if you'd let me read it first," Jou responded, shoving Honda away after grabbing the letter back. He opened the envelope, slid out a sheet of paper, and read.

"What is it Jounouchi?" Yugi asked after a moment.

"It's a… duel invitation."

**/Domino Park/**

"This is the time and place," Anzu pointed out. "But I don't see anyone."

"You're tellin' me," Jou said grumpily. "I think maybe it was a prank."

Everyone had gone home and changed before meeting at Domino Park, awaiting Jou's opponent. And Jou was tired, not in the mood for this. He wanted to duel, but if he was gonna be stood up he was going to be pissed.

"That's it, not more accepting informal due invitations," he decided angrily, stomping and waving his arms, his long, white jacket flaring around him.

"I thought my invitation was very formal," came a calm voice.

Everyone turned to a nearby bench where a girl, looking about 20, sat feeding the pigeons. On her arm she wore a Duel Disk.

"How long were you plannin' to make me wait?" Jou asked angrily.

"Shh," the girl said. "You'll frighten the pigeons." They waited as she threw the last of the breadcrumbs from her bag before getting up, dusting off her long, violet dress, and turning to face them all. "So sorry to keep you waiting," she said politely. "My name is Aishi Petto; are you ready to duel Jounouchi-san?"

"You bet," Jou said, placing his deck into his Duel Disk, activating it.

Aishi calmly placed her deck into her Duel Disk, letting it activate, before giving a small nod.

"Duel," they said, each taking 5 cards.

"I'll start," Aishi (4000) said calmly. "I'll start with the Magic card _Pet Supplies_." Before her appeared a green card with an image depicting several collars, leashes, toys, etc. "This card will let me move one card with _Pet Supply_ or _Pet Supplies_ in its name from my deck to my hand." She took her deck out of her Duel Disk and skimmed through before settling on one. "I choose _Pet Supply – Grandfather Clock_." She held up another green card with the picture of a large grandfather clock on it before placing the card in her hand andreshuffling her deck. "Next I'll activate the Field Magic card _Pet Supply – Grandfather Clock_." The slot on the side of her Duel Disk popped open and she slid the card in. Behind her, a large grandfather clock rose from the ground. "This Magic card will give all Level 3 or lower Beast monsters an extra 100 ATK and DEF points. It also makes all damage I take from Level 3 or lower Beast monsters being in battle 0. So I'll summon _Pet Horse of Shetan_ (600/1450) in defense mode." A black horse appeared on her field out of a flash of smoke. "And it's a Level 2 Beast monster so my _Grandfather Clock_ will power it up (700/1550). I end my turn."

"My turn, draw," Jou (4000) announced, drawing. "I summon _Gearfried the Iron Knight_ (1800/1600) in attack mode." The knight bound in black armor, his self-made prison, appeared in a show of light. "_Gearfried_, attack her _Pet Horse_."

The knight leaped forward and slashed at the horse with his bladed arm, shattering it.

"I set up one reverse card and end my turn."

"My turn then," Aishi said, drawing. "I play _Pot of Greed_, letting me draw 2 cards." She looked them over a second. "I summon _Pet Hickory Mouse_ (200/300) in attack mode." A small, tan mouse appeared on her field, gaining the power up from the clock (300/400). "Thanks to its effect I can summon _Pet Dickory Mouse_ (400/200) from my hand." A second, darker brown, mouse appeared next to the first, gaining a power up as well (500/300). "And with its effect I can summon _Pet Doc Mouse_ (1100/800) in attack mode as well." A third mouse, this one gray, appeared and powered up (1200/900).

"That's amazing," Yugi commented. "She managed to call 3 monsters in one turn."

"And even if Jou destroys them, she won't take any damage," Ryou added.

"I'm afraid that won't happen," Aishi spoke up.

"Nani?" Jou said.

"My clock also prevents these three mice specifically from being destroyed in battle," Aishi explained.

"Then how can Jou damage her LPs?" Anzu asked.

"We'll just have to wait and see," Yugi said.

"Indeed," Aishi went on. "Continuing my combo, when _Pet Doc Mouse_ is summoned I can add a _Mice Running Up the Clock_ card from my deck to my hand." She searched her deck for the card and placed it in her hand. "I'll activate it now as well," she decided, placing the card in her Duel Disk.

"And just what's it do?" Jou asked.

"During this turn it'll force a Battle Phase to be conducted," Aishi explained. "Also, it'll allow my three mice to each attack your LPs directly."

Jou took a step back. "Directly?"

"Yes," Aishi said quietly. "Go my mice, attack Jounouchi-san directly. _Clock Run_."

The three mice ran under Aishi and up to the top of the clock that stood behind her. When at the top they each leapt toward Jounouchi, each one landing on his face and reducing his LPs to 2000.

"I'll place 1 reverse card and end my turn," Aishi said.

"What are you doing man?" Honda called. "You just lost half your LPs to a bunch of mice."

"Shaddup, I know that," Jou said, drawing. "Now lemme see," he said, looking his hand over before a card caught his eye. "All right, I'll fight your clock with one of my own. I summon _Time Magician_ (500/400) in attack mode." The armed/legged clock with the top hat and staff appeared. "I'll activate his effect now, _Time Roulette_."

The roulette wheel on the magician's staff began to spin.

"What do you guys think?" Honda asked.

"_Time Magician_ has always helped Jou before," Yugi said firmly. "I'm sure it will again."

The arrow was spinning quickly now, starting to slow until finally it came to a stop resting over one of the two time machines.

"All right, say good bye to every monster on your side of the field," Jou announced.

A time vortex opened in the sky, it's suction creating a powerful wind over Aishi's field. Yet her mice, though they struggled a bit, held strong.

"Something's wrong," Yugi said after a while.

"What's goin' on?" Jou asked as the wind began to change, now blowing toward him.

"If my mice are going to be destroyed then I may as well make it worth it," Aishi said, a bit of bitterness in her voice. "I activate the trap card _Clock Strikes One_." The card in front of her lifted.

"What's that?" Jou asked.

"By removing_ Pet Supply – Grandfather Clock_,_ Pet Hickory Mouse_,_ Pet Dickory Mouse_, and_ Pet Doc Mouse_ on my field from the game I can send all the cards on your field and in your hand to the graveyard."

The clock rang suddenly, so loud that it shattered, startling the mice so that they ran in terror, running over Jou's field and hand in the process, kicking up clouds of dust in their wake. When the dust had cleared Aishi had removed the cards from her Duel Disk and put them in her pocket while Jou stood with nothing.

"Nice move," Jou said, brushing himself off. "Didn't see that coming." He looked across the field where Aishi stood, glaring at him with dark eyes. "You okay?" he asked.

"Am I okay?" she whispered darkly. "Am I okay?" she yelled. "You made me sacrifice my own pets!"

"It happens," Jou said.

"I know it does!" she shouted. "It always happened because Mama and Papa wouldn't have it any other way."

"Nani?" Jou asked.

"My parents… they always kept me secluded… Didn't want me around other children," Aishi confessed. "Didn't want me learning to be a bad girl from them. I'm surprised they even let me go outside at all. So when I did go out I'd look for friends, and always found them in animals. But if I tried to bring them home Mama and Papa would make me get rid of them… or get rid of them themselves when I was sleeping. But they couldn't take my deck away and my deck is where my pets are now! That's why I built this _Pet Deck_!"

"Pet deck?" Jou questioned.

"But now, I had to sacrifice my pets again…" She bowed her head, a few tears passing her eyes. "I know you've been alone… And I know that you're known as the Underdog Duelist, with the emphasis on _dog_… I thought you'd understand…"

"I do."

She looked up at him.

"I know being alone is tough… But if you have friends you're never alone." He looked over at Yugi and the others on the sideline. "It took a special person to show me that."

"But I don't have any friends…"

"You're wrong," Jou interrupted. "I'm your friend… or I'd like to be."

Aishi's eyes widened at those words.

"And as for your pets," Jou went on. "They're not gone. The next time you duel they'll be back. As long as you have that Pet Deck you'll always have your pets. So don't worry, just enjoy the duel; because I am."

Aishi couldn't believe her ears. No one had ever shown her such kindness. No one had ever pointed those things out to her. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out the three mice cards she'd just removed. "They're still here…"

"And they always will be," Jou said.

Aishi glanced at him before looking back at her cards, staring a moment. "You're right," she finally said. "I still have my pets, and… if you're really my friend…"

Jou nodded.

"Then I can go on, enjoying this duel."

"That's the spirit," Jou said. "So let's continue."

"Right," Aishi agreed. "But you may as well end your turn, you have nothing left."

"Not quiet," Jou said, gesturing at a spot next to him where dust was still clearing. It faded away, revealing a Magic card with a picture of many card being scattered on it. "Your Trap triggered the effect of my _Fighting On_ Magic card. If it's sent to the graveyard while on my field I get to draw 1 card."

"Jounouchi-kun," Yugi said excitedly.

"Way to plan ahead man," Honda complemented.

Jou nodded, drawing his card.

"I'm impressed Jounouchi-san," Aishi said.

"Thanks," Jou replied. "I'll set up one reverse card and end my turn."

"My turn, draw," Aishi announced. "I set up 1 reverse card and play _Precious Coins From Above_," she said, holding up the Magic card.

"Now they'll each draw till they hold7 cards," Yugi said.

"Then Jou might still have a chance," Honda said excitedly.

"If he survives this turn," Ryou pointed out.

"Thanks for the confidence," Jou said, drawing7 cards. But he smiled when he heard Aishi giggle as she drew6 cards. "What else you got?" he asked anxiously.

"I'm afraid it ends here, Jounouchi," she said, causing Jou to smile at the loss of the formality. "I summon my _Pet Behemoth_ (2000/1400) in attack mode."

A monster with brown skin and fur, four arms, and horns curling on the sides of its head appeared with a roar on the field.

"That thing has 2000 ATK points," Anzu pointed out.

"Jounouchi," Honda called.

"_Pet Behemoth_, end this duel with a direct attack on Jounouchi's LPs," Aishi ordered, sending the monster at Jou with one fist ready to come down on him hard.

"Reverse card open," Jou called, "_Scapegoat_." The sheep appeared just in time, the yellow one being smashed by the strength of the behemoth.

Honda let out a sigh of relief. "Nice move man."

"I'm impressed Jounouchi," Aishi said. "Your luck is amazing."

"You're skill's amazing," Jou countered, causing Aishi to blush.

"I… set up another reverse card… and end my turn," she stuttered out.

"Back to me," Jou said, drawing. He looked his cards over. "It's time I did some damage," he decided. "So I summon _Panther Warrior_ (2000/1600) in attack mode." The panther knight in gold and blue armor with a green cape appeared.

"Not bad, but our monsters have equal strength," Aishi pointed out

"True," Jou agreed, "But I'm also activating my _Shield and Sword_ Magic card, switching the ATK and DEF of all monsters on the field for 1 turn."

The holograms of the monsters began to get snowy with static and jump a bit as their stats were switched: _Panther Warrior_ 1600/2000, 3 _Sheep Tokens_ 0/0, _Pet Behemoth_ 1400/2000.

"Next I'll sacrifice 1 _Sheep Token_ to let my panther attack your behemoth." Jou's pink sheep turned into a beam of light that entered the panther, strengthening it enough that it could attack, slashing through _Pet Behemoth_ and reducing Aishi's LPs to 3800. "I'll set up one reverse card and end my turn."

Aishi drew, looked at her card a moment, then chuckled. "It's been fun Jou-kun," she said, becoming more and more casual. "But this duel ends now. I summon _Pet Innocence Kitten_ (900/1900) in attack mode."

Anzu couldn't help but shriek in delight. On the field stood a white kitten looking curiously around its surroundings, its big blue eyes blinking every now and then.

"And I'll equip it with my _Pet Supply - Collar and Bell_ Magic card."

Around the kitten's neck appeared a purple collar with a golden bell. The kitten looked down curiously, pawing at the bell a few times, causing a small tinkling sound.

"As sickeningly cute as that is," Honda said over Anzu's shrieking, "I don't think it's gonna help her win the duel much."

"Don't judge a Duel Monster on its looks," Ryou pointed out.

"Jounouchi," Aishi said, bringing him out of shock of the cute monster's appearance. "While equipped with her collar, your monsters can't attack any of my other monsters. My turn's done."

"Not that you have any other monster's to attack," Jou pointed out as he drew. "I summon _Wyvern Warrior_ (1500/1200) in attack mode." The alligator in black armor, sword in hand, appeared. "Attack her kitten," Jou announced, the reptilian warrior leaping with it's sword raised.

"You're so mean Jounouchi" Anzu called, causing large sweat drops to appear on her friends.

The alligator was about to strike when suddenly the kitten let out a distressful cry that was so cute, so heart wrenching, that the warrior couldn't bare to strike the cowering creature, instead kneeling down and reaching out a scaled hand to it.

"What the hell's going on?" Jou asked.

"My kitten's special ability," Aishi explained. "When she's attacked I can discard a card on hand to negate the attack." She placed a card from her hand into the graveyard.

"So that's her strategy," Ryou said. "Use _Collar and Bell_ to draw all attacks to her _Pet Innocence Kitten_ and then use its special ability to block all attacks."

"That's not very good for her hand though," Yugi pointed out.

"True," Aishi agreed. "But there's more. Not only does my kitten's cry stop your attack, it also summons my kitten's defender from my hand, deck, _or_ graveyard." She raised her Duel Disk, letting the card she'd just discarded slide out. She placed it on the field causing a black puppy, at least 1/8 the size of Jou's _Wyvern Warrior_ to jump from nowhere, landing in front of the kitten ready to pounce, barking and snapping at the alligator.

"_Pet Attack Puppy_ (1900/1000)," Aishi announced.

"It's so cute," Anzu squealed.

"A monster that cute with 1900 ATK points… wow," was all Honda said.

"_Pet Attack Puppy _makes it so that you can't attack any _Pet Innocence Kitten_ on my field," Aishi pointed out.

"But I thought your kitten's collar made it so I can only declare attacks on it?" Jou said.

"It does."

"But I can't battle it?"

"That's right."

"So what's that mean, who can I attack?" Jou asked.

"Nothing."

Jou and his friends all gasped at that.

"With this combo in play you can't attack Jounouchi," Aishi said simply. "Furthermore, my pup gets an extra 300 ATK points for every face-up _Pet Innocence Kitten_ on my field (2200)."

Jou growled a little. "I'll switch _Panther Warrior _to defense mode and end my turn."

Aishi drew. "In my Standby Phase _Pet Innocence Kitten_ starts her effect. For every _Pet Attack Puppy _on my field either I'll gain 300 LPs or you'll lose 300 LPs."

"This combo seems perfect," Yugi said.

"Indeed," Ryou agreed. "It keeps Jou from attacking _and_ lets her either recover her LPs or do damage without having to attack."

"I'll use my kitten to do 300 damage to you," Aishi decided. Her kitten's fur ruffled and it let out a loud hiss that reduced Jou's LPs (1700). "Then I play equip _Pet Supply – Collar and Leash_ to my puppy." Around the pup's neck appeared a black leather collar with silver studs and a silver ring in the front, a silver chain leash attached to it. "This card will give my pup and extra 500 ATK and DEF (2700/1500). I'll also play _Pet Breeder_." A Magic card of a kindly woman holding a kitten appeared. "This will let me summon up to 2 more of a _Pet_ monster I have on the field. Of course I summon 2 more _Pet Innocence Kitten_ from my deck." She pulled her deck out and searched until she found the 2 and placed them on the field, each in attack mode. "And remember," she said while shuffling, "_Puppy _gets 300 ATK for every kitten on my field, that's 600 more (3300)."

"I think I'm in trouble," Jou said.

"You are," Aishi said. "_Pet Attack Puppy_, attack _Wyvern Warrior_ and end the duel!"

The puppy charged forward its teeth visible, its leash lashing behind it, ready to strike.

"Reverse card open," Jou called. "_Chasm of Spikes_. This card will destroy your attacking monster and do damage to your LPs equal to ¼ its ATK strength."

No one, not even Jounouchi, could watch as the puppy fell helplessly into the pit and was impaled on the spikes, a few drops of blood running down the sharp barbs as the puppy gave one final, helpless whine before exploding into specks of light and Aishi's LPs dropped to 2975.

Silence ensued, no one sure if they could talk, Aishi shaking again.

"Gomen, Aishi-san," Jou said.

"_Pet Innocence Kitten_…" Aishi whispered. "Attack and destroy one of his _Scapegoats_!"

The collared kitten, with tears in its little eyes, charged forward and destroyed the goat.

"Then I'll use a second kitten to destroy your last goat," Aishi announced and another kitten, also crying, attacked and removed the last goat.

"You'll pay Jounouchi," she said. "My turn's over."

Jou drew. "I sacrifice _Wyvern Warrior_ to summon _Maximum Six_ (1900/1600) in attack mode." The alligator exploded and was replaced with the dark blue, six-armed giant. "When _Maximum Six_ is summoned I roll a die and it's ATK increases by the roll times 200," Jou explained. A die appeared in the air over the center of the field, spinning for a moment before falling, landing on a six. "_Maximum Six_ gains 1200 ATK (3100). I end…"

"No you don't," Aishi interrupted "You're not getting off that easy. If you want to pick on little animals then you better be ready to pay for it."

"I know it was hard to see but remember, you're pup's still with you," Jou said. "And he'll come back…"

"Now!" Aishi declared.

"Nani?"

"My puppy will revive now," Aishi said. "I activate the Trap card _Bring It!_"

"What's it do?" Jou asked.

"First it'll give you 1000 LPs."

"Must be something nasty if it gives me LPs," Jou (2700) guessed.

"Indeed," Aishi agreed. "This Trap will force one of your monsters to attack this turn, and I choose _Panther Warrior_." The panther switched, reluctantly, into attack mode. "And as you know, _Panther Warrior _requires a sacrifice to attack."

"Another great combo," Ryou pointed out.

"What do you mean?" Anzu asked.

"With this move, Jou has to attack with his panther and the only other monster on his field is _Maximum Six_, meaning he has no choice but to sacrifice it so that his panther can attack."

"And when he attacks one of those kittens its special ability will activate," Yugi finished.

Jou shook his head, sadly, knowing there was nothing he could do. "I sacrifice _Maximum Six_," the giant became a ray of light that the panther absorbed, "And use _Panther Warrior _to attack _Pet Innocence Kitten_."

The panther raised its sword and leapt into an attack.

Silently, Aishi sent one card from her hand to the graveyard, causing her kitten to give a scared, angry shriek. The shriek worked to bring a black light out of the graveyard that appeared in front of the kitten in the form of a black puppy, growling angrily at his kitten's offender.

"Your attack fails and _Pet Attack Puppy_ (1900/1000) is summoned from the graveyard," Aishi said. "And he gets 900 ATK for the 3 _Pet Innocence Kittens_ on my field (2800)."

The panther landed short of its target before retreating to Jou's field. Once it had gone the collared kitten ran to her defender, snuggling into the pup's dark fur, crying happily as the puppy licked it lightly.

"That's so sweet," Anzu sighed.

"My turns over," Jou said. "Gimme your best shot."

Aishi nodded, drawing. "During my Standby Phase each kitten will activate and I'll use each to do 300 damage to your LPs." The two kittens that weren't with the pup leapt at Jou, scratching at him, reducing his LPs by 600 (2100). When they'd finished and returned to their side of the field the kitten that had been snuggling her defender gave the puppy a quick lick on the nose before running to attack Jou, it's bell jingling as it ran and jumped, scratching Jou's face, reducing his LPs to 1800.

"Jounouchi," his friends called.

"Good move," Jou complemented.

"That's nothing," Aishi scoffed. "I activate _Second Hand Pet Supplies_. Now I'll give up 1000 of my LP (1975) to move a _Pet Supply_ from my graveyard to my hand. I of course choose _Pet Supply – Collar and Leash_." The card slid out of the graveyard. "And I'll equip it to my puppy, giving him 500 ATK and DEF points (3300/1500)." The collar appeared around the pup's neck again but this time the end of the leash landed at the kitten's feet, which picked it up in its mouth. "I'll also activate my facedown card," Aishi motioned, causing the card to lift up and reveal a green equipment card.

"_Pet Supply_… _Collar and Leash_…" Jou whispered.

Aishi nodded as a second leash attached to the collar around the puppy's neck, giving it another 500 point boost (3800/2000).

"_Pet Attack Puppy_, attack Jounouchi's _Panther Warrior_!"

The kitten gave the puppy a tiny kiss before the puppy charged forth, running head on toward the pantherthen coming to a halt, causing the chain leashes to fly forward and strike through it's armor. They didn't stop there, continuing forward and striking Jou, the puppy smirking as Jou's LPs reduced to 0.

"Jounouchi," his friends called after the attack, all of them running to his side.

"Are you okay man?" Honda asked, helping him up.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Jou said, panting a little from the excitement of the duel. It had been a while since he'd had a duel that fun.

"Jounouchi-san…"

They all looked up to Aishi standing before them, the holograms having disappeared.

Aishi hesitated a moment before bowing to them. "Please, forgive me for my behavior at the end of our duel. And thank you… for considering me a friend while you did…"

"You say it like I don't mean it anymore."

Aishi looked up, shocked at hearing that, and saw Jou smiling.

"We're still friends," he said. "And that was a great duel." He held his hand out to her, ready to shake hers.

Aishi stood a moment, a few tears in her eyes, before he leapt onto Jounouchi, both of them tumbling to the ground as she hugged him. "Thank you, thank you," she cried into his chest. When she got no reply after a moment she looked up, concerned. "Jounouchi?"

Jou had gotten to sleep at last, too tired to stay awake.

"That's Jou for you," Honda said, kneeling down beside the girl.

Aishi stared a moment before smiling and nodding, happy to have finally made friends.

**

* * *

Ryu: **That took long than I thought; 5 hours straight, I'm beat. Well, I'll add in all the cards that are my creations then post and go to bed. Hope you all like it because I wanna do more and I probably will anyway but it'd be nice to know someone's reading it too. Well, I'm done, nighty night. 

Pet Horse of Shetan (C)  
2/DARK/Beast  
ATK: 600 DEF: 1450  
TEXT: This dark horse of a distant land allows no rider to rest on its mighty back.

Pet Behemoth (C)  
4/DARK/Beast  
ATK: 2000 DEF: 1400  
TEXT: Born in the mountains, this great beast now wonders the plains in search of prey.

Pet Hickory Mouse (C)  
2/LIGHT/Beast/EFT  
ATK: 200 DEF: 300  
EFT: When this card is successfully Normal Summoned, Flip Summoned, or Special Summoned you may Special Summon 1 Pet Dickory Mouse from your hand.

Pet Dickory Mouse (C)  
2/LIGHT/Beast/EFT  
ATK: 400 DEF: 200  
EFT: When this card is successfully Normal Summoned, Flip Summoned, or Special Summoned you may Special Summon 1 Pet Doc Mouse from your hand.

Pet Doc Mouse (R)  
3/LIGHT/Beast/EFT  
ATK: 1100 DEF: 800  
EFT: When this card is successfully Normal Summoned, Flip Summoned, or Special Summoned you may add 1 Mice Running Up the Clock from your deck or graveyard to your hand.

Pet Innocence Kitten (SR)  
3/LIGHT/Beast/EFT  
ATK: 1000 DEF: 1900  
EFT: When this card is attacked you may discard a card from your hand to negate that attack. You may then Special Summon 1 Pet Attack Puppy from your hand, deck, or graveyard in face-up attack mode. If there is a Pet Attack Puppy face-up on your side of the field your opponent may not designate this card as an attack target. During each of your Standby Phases, for each face-up Pet Attack Puppy on your side of the field, you may either increase your LPs by 300 or inflict 300 points of direct damage to your opponent's LPs.

Pet Attack Puppy (SR)  
5/DARK/Beast/EFT  
ATK: 1900 DEF: 1000  
EFT: For every face-up Pet Innocence Kitten on your side of the field increase this monster's ATK by 300. Whenever an Pet Innocence Kitten on your side of the field is destroyed and sent to the graveyard you may sacrifice this monster to inflict direct damage to your opponent's LPs equal to half this monster's ATK. Then Special Summon 1 Pet Innocence Kitten from your hand, deck, or graveyard in face-up defense mode.

Pet Supplies (C)  
Normal Magic  
EFT: Search your deck for 1 card with Pet Supply or Pet Supplies in its name and add it to your hand. Your deck is then shuffled.

Second Hand Pet Supplies (R)  
Normal Magic  
EFT: Pay 1000 LPs to activate this card. Select a card in your graveyard with Pet Supply in its name and add it to your hand.

Pet Supply - Collar and Bell (R)  
Equip Magic  
EFT: This card can only be equipped to a face-up Pet Innocence Kitten on your side of the field. The Pet Innocence Kitten equipped with this card is the only monster your opponent may designate as an attack target.

Pet Supply - Collar and Leash (R)  
Equip Magic  
EFT: This card can only be equipped to a face-up Pet Attack Puppy on your side of the field. Increase the equipped monster's ATK and DEF by 500. If you don't have a Pet Innocence Kitten face-up on your side of the field you may send this card to the graveyard to Special Summon 1Pet Innocence Kitten from your hand, deck, or graveyard in face-up defense mode.

Pet Supply - Grandfather Clock (C)  
Field Magic  
EFT: While this card is face-up on the field all Pet Hickory Mouse, Pet Dickory Mouse, and Pet Doc Mouse cannot be destroyed in battle. All Level 3 or lower Beast monsters gain 100 ATK and DEF and any damage resulting in them being in battle is reduced to 0.

Mice Running Up the Clock (C)  
Instant Spell  
EFT: This card can only be activated if you have a Pet Supply - Grandfather Clock face-up on your side of the field. During a turn this card is activated a Battle Phase must happen. During the Battle Phase of the turn this card is activated in all Pet Hickory Mouse, Pet Dickory Mouse, and Pet Doc Mouse may attack your opponent's LPs directly (this effect can be used during your opponent's turn as well).

Pet Breeder (R)  
Normal Magic  
EFT: Select 1 face-up monster on your side of the field with Pet in its name. Special Summon up to 2 monsters from your deck with the same name.

Precious Coins from Above (UR)  
Normal Magic  
EFT: Each player draws until they have7 cards in their hands.  
(Disclaimer: This one's not really mine, I'm sure you all recognize it as ALMOST_Card of Sanctity_ from the anime. I changed the name and addad the extra card because, as I said at the start, I'm using the real-life versions of cards and the real-life _Card of Sanctity_ is VERY different and I wanted this effect so… yeah.)

Fighting On (C)  
Normal Magic  
EFT: When this facedown card is set from the field to the graveyard draw 1 card from your deck.

Clock Strikes One (R)  
Normal Trap  
EFT: This card can only be activated if you have a Pet Supply - Grandfather Clock face-up on the field. Remove 1 Pet Supply - Grandfather Clock, Pet Hickory Mouse, Pet Dickory Mouse, and Pet Doc Mouse on you side of the field from play. Send all cards on your opponent's side of the field and in their hand to the graveyard.

Bring It! (R)  
Normal Trap  
EFT: This card can only be activated during your opponent's turn. Increase your opponent's Lps by 1000 and select a monster on your opponent's side of the field. During this turn that monster must attack, regardless of all other card effects other than this one and its own. If that monster cannot attack it is destroyed and removed from play.

**Ryu:** Sleep good. Zzzzzzzzz


End file.
